


Car Sex

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Week (Supernatural), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623523
Kudos: 32





	Car Sex

Dean?" Cas knocked on the window of the Impala; he needed to talk to Dean and he knew that Dean sometimes stayed in the bunkers garage to stay seat of the Impala for head clearing purposes

Dean raised his eyes to look up from where he was lying in backseat, when he saw it was Cas he sat up and opened the door for Cas to enter "What's up?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing- after..everything"

Dean shrugged lazily "I'm great-..ish" His head shook "I don't know..I just...Cas you almost died"

Cas hung his head sadly "I know.." 

Dean stared at the angel before him; Cas, his beautiful blue eyed bestfriend with dark sexy hair and adorable pout, "You know what I was thinking about in here?"

Cas looked up "What?" He asked with that confused head tilt Dean loved making him smile "You- and me..us, I have been trying to deny and ignore it but.. I have feelings for you-..you were gonna die and I still couldn't.." Cas still seemed confused so Dean decided to simplify it for him

Grabbing the sides of Cas' face he smushed their lips together, Cas kissed back when his confusion faded; he knew what this meant and he didn't want it to be a one time thing- for Dean to use him but..just for a little he wanted to pretend- he needed to pretend

His kiss was soft as his hands pushed down Dean's flannel and Dean smiled sucking the blood to Cas' skin giving him hickey, Cas bit back a small moan "Don't be so rough there can't be any marks right?" He said with a little bitterness in his tone

"I really don't care, I want you Cas- and I'm trying not to beg you to take me here and fuck me senseless right now"

Cas felt his dick rise in his pants and Dean's words "Well in that case.." He snapped his fingers and he was laying on his back- with Dean straddling him, they were partially naked, both only being in their boxers

Dean grinned against Castiel's lips grinding down on his dick, Cas moaned, a low whimper "Dean..st-stop teasing"

Dean's voice came out raspy and seductive as he smirked cockily "If you don't like my teasing then why are moaning?- huh baby?"

Cas was rendered speachless, and Dean chuckled feeling Cas' dick press on his, Cas couldn't hold it anymore, he snapped his fingers once more and and the remains of their clothes were gone

It was Dean's turn to moan loudly "Fuck Cas!" He bit down on his lip, he needed Cas' cock- it was a guilty pleasure of his he was shameless power bottom-, though they were in the Impala and they had no lube- Cas came to the rescue and used his grace to open Dean up

Dean held tightly on the passenger's seat neck as Cas helped him lower himself down onto his cock "Mmph, Cas..." Dean's eyes squeezed shut when Cas was fully inside him

They began to rock their bodies together, Dean's other hand was on the back window to help steady himself as he rode Cas' dick

"Oh Dean- nghh" Cas gave a loud moan and dug his hands in his hair, Dean smirked and looked down at Cas, he looked gorgeous-the way his lips parted for him to let out his beautiful moans "What? does that feel good?" 

Cas nodded hurriedly "Yes-oh you feel so good" Dean groaned inwardly "Then tell me how good I feel"

"So good mm-oh Dean!" Cas couldn't take it anymore and in one quick movement he had pushed Dean back to lay down in the seats while he fucked into him hard- he wanted to leave bruises

"Cas!- oh shit, baby-!"

Cas started to ramble some incoherent enochian shit but the only thing Dean could make out -because they were english- we're "-Dean so amazing-..love you so much" Cas had moaned subconsciously

"Touch yourself Dean" Cas ordered and Dean was more than happy to comply, he wrapped his hand around his length and jerked slowly- Cas staring down at him, moaning louder

"Fuck Castiel-mm..I don't think I can hold out much longer baby" Dean grunted, reaching up to pull down his lover "Cum for me Dean" Cas whispered "Together"

Dean nodded, kissing him as they both came, Cas filling him to the brim with his release "De..Dean" Cas said finally after a few minutes "Yeah,Cas?"

"..What...what now?"

"Honestly?- I don't know Cas I haven't thought that far" Dean muttered "You're my bestfriend-

"We're not just friends and you fucking know it" Cas snapped, he sighed "Sorry" He apologized, "No don't- I deserve that, you're right Cas we aren't just friends..I don't think we ever were"

-

(While they were fucking)

Sam wandered down to the garage after Cas said he was heading there to talk to Dean

He heard grunting and moaning from the garage and peaked around the corner, his eyes scanned the garage and caught the Impala bouncing on it's wheels

He frowned and his face dropped, he went pale when saw the smudge of a handprint flat on the car's back window and his brother was shirtless vigorously rocking back and forth head fallen back as he moaned in pleasure

He heard Cas grunting and telling Dean how good he felt, Sam slapped a hand over his mouth he felt like he was going throw up

"Oh- oh!- god no" He bolted from the garage and ran into Gabriel on his way back into the bunker

"What's wrong with you?"

Sam panted "Dean- Cas, car- sex, they...ew"

Gabriel grinned in amusement "They're having sex in the Impala!- nice"

"No not- not nice, I'm going to throw up"

"Oh pish posh, it's a natural thing, you know the human- slash angel body needs it's release and sexual-"

"No!- I'm leaving-" Sam ran off and Gabriel laughed after him, everything was good in the bunker

For now...

-


End file.
